


One Year and six thousand more

by Rohad



Series: A Work in Progress [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: It's a new year for everyoneHappy new year all
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), bellow diamond - Relationship
Series: A Work in Progress [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	One Year and six thousand more

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 3 hours, ok!?

“So, do you guys want to come and celebrate with us?” Steven looked at the three large gems through the screen. 

“Did you not just have a large celebration?” Blue Diamond questioned the boy, while Yellow stood at her side, White looming behind them from her larger throne.

Steven nodded from the other end of the diamond line.

“Yeah, that’s why it’s called the ‘holiday season’.” He grinned. “There’s several all packed into a couple months,” he explained and Blue still looked confused while White nodded knowingly; though he was sure she didn’t really understand. Yellow seemed to be of the same mind as him as she glanced at the gem matriarch over her shoulder. 

“Ah, I see.’ Blue nodded finally. He couldn’t help but smile at the attempt.

“You guys don’t have to come…” He started before White was shoving her way to the front through the two shorter diamonds.

“Of course we’ll come!” She clapped her hands together as she leaned down to look into the screen at the youngest diamond. 

“You sure? I know earth customs aren’t really your guys thing,” he asked, looking to Blue and Yellow. Of the three, they were the most likely to be candid with him. 

“We’d love to come, Steven.” Blue assured him with a soft smile. “Yes?” She turned to her counterpart.

“Of course.” Yellow nodded.

“Great.” He grinned. See you tonight!” The screen vanished in particles of light, leaving the three alone in the cavernous throne room. 

“I shall go collect Spinel, she’ll be thrilled to see Steven.” White excused herself before exiting the throne room and leaving her fellow diamonds in her wake. 

“I hope this celebration is easier to understand then the last one.” Blue turned to Yellow once the eldest diamond’s footfalls had faded. 

“Even if it isn’t, I’m sure White will insist on trying to incorporate it into homeworld customs.” The golden gem rolled her eyes. Blue giggled to herself.

“You rather enjoyed the one with the explosive light displays as I recall,” she reminded with a smile. The former general huffed, crossing her arms.

“It was more enjoyable than most,” she hedged. Blue rolled her eyes affectionately.

“Of course, darling.” She smirked while Yellow scowled, crossing her arms. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was already dark when they landed in the sand in front of the crystal gems temple, but the entire strip of beach was lit up with several large fires. Steven

“Hey guys!” Steven waved up to them as they touched down.

“Hiya, Steven!” Spinel bounced down from the gem matriarch’s shoulder, coiling her arms around the teen in a tight hug.

“Hey, Spinel.” He grinned. 

“So what are we doing?” she asked, looking around at all the humans bundled up against the cold and sitting in the sand.

“It’s New Year's Eve,” he explained. “Today is the last day of the year, when earthlings celebrate the end of the old year and the beginning of a new one.” 

“That’s such a short amount of time, hardly worth celebrating,” Yellow mumbled. Blue glanced at her, saying nothing but was inclined to agree; for them, years passed in the blink of an eye. 

“Well, humans don’t live near as long as gems.” He looked up at the golden diamond. “Every year is worth celebrating; besides, it’s symbolic.”

He looked between the gold and azure pair. “It’s a chance to celebrate all the happy times you’ve had over the last year, and the people you had them with.” He smiled as Blue wrapped her arm around one of Yellow’s and leveled a saccharine look on the now clearly flustered former general. 

He turned to look up at the tallest diamond. Who was blinking owlishly down at him. “It’s a chance to start over fresh, to do better, be better. Leave the past behind and look forward; to the future.” 

“That sounds perfect...” White smiled at the hybrid.

“Come on, we can play some games.” He looked at Spinel who lit up at the suggestion. 

~ ~ ~

It was much later when Blue found Yellow sitting alone farther down on a stretch of the beach beyond the reach of the firelights and devoid of humans. What little of the noise that could be heard from the celebrations was drowned out by the quiet of the waves crashing against the shore.

“I was beginning to wonder where you had gone,” Blue said as she approached the other diamond, sitting in the sand.

“Apologies, I didn’t realize I had been gone that long.” Yellow looked up at her, honey colored eyes glowed in the darkness. 

“You haven’t, but I always notice when you disappear to brood.” She smiled, lowering herself onto the sand next to Yellow.

“I’m not brooding.” She glanced sideways at Blue. “I’m simply enjoying a quiet moment.” 

“Should I go?” Blue asked, already making to stand, but was halted by the gloved hand now resting over hers.

“Of course not.” was the quiet answer.

They sat there in a calm quietness for a while before, surprisingly it was Yellow who finally broke the quiet.

“I think there might be some truth to what Steven said,” she started, still staring out at the waves, highlighted by the full moon hanging over them. She could feel Blue’s eyes on her,. 

“Oh?” 

“A year is such a small meter of time, yet a lot has changed in the last three, for the better,” she said quietly. 

“As opposed to the last six thousand years that have been all the same mess,” Blue picked up. “White, hiding in her head, me, a useless mess…” She trailed off, looking down at her lap.

“Don’t forget myself, Blue,” Yellow reminded gruffly. “I spent more time than anyone angry at the rest of the universe,” she grumbled.

“You took care of me all that time...” Blue reminded, turning her hand, still underneath Yellow’s, over to wrap her fingers around the warm gloved appendage. 

“While doing nothing to try and actually fix anything,” she rumbled, staring out crashing waves, amber eyes bright in the darkness of earth’s winter night. 

“It’s done now,” Blue’s quiet voice reached her as she lifted her hand and held it, pressed against the blue gemstone in the center of her chest. “It’s done and we have another year to do more; to be better.” She said, drawing Yellow’s gaze to her at last.

“A new year.” Yellow’s lips twitched and Blue chuckled.

“Yes, a new year.” 

Suddenly a loud commotion came from further down the beach. Raucous cries and cheers.

“I suppose it's officially a new year.” Yellow mused, followed by a much louder noise that made both jolt before the sky was filled with explosions of color and light.

“Ah, the light displays.” Blue smiled, tapping Yellow, as though she hadn’t noticed them.

“I see them.” Yellow hummed, watching the lights burst over the ocean, sending sparks of color and light in every direction. 

“Oh, that reminds me…” Blue started, drawing Yellow’s eyes back to her. “Steven told me of a tradition he thought we may be interested in.” She smiled mischievously. 

“What earth tradition could I possibly be interested in?” A single brow popped up with the question.

“Apparently, it's a tradition that on the start of the new year that if you share a kiss with someone it will bring you luck for all the rest of the year.” She smiled, leaning forward, toward Yellow, who flushed.

“That’s ridiculous...,” she mumbled, making Blue pout.

“Well, I suppose I could go find someone else to indulge me…” She stood, only for a gloved hand to wrap tightly around her wrist.

“No!” Yellow jumped up, mildly panicked at the thought. “I did not not say I wouldn’t engage in this particular tradition with you…,” she grumbled, her golder than normal face, hidden in the dark of the night. 

Blue waited patiently, smiling to herself before after several long moments did Yellow finally lean in and press her lips solidly against Blues smiling ones. 

A moment that turned into several long minutes before they finally parted, Yellow looking at her in silent expectation.

“I feel luckier already.” Blue teased, making Yellow scowl, leaning away. Blue laughed, taking hold of the other diamond’s hand before she could move too far away.

“Truly,” she assured, leaning into Yellow, who hummed in acknowledgment. “Shall we return to the festivities?” she asked, and Yellow nodded. 

“I hope Steven didn’t share the details of this tradition with White,” she mumbled as they walked back down the beach. Blue only laughed.

~


End file.
